I Like To Moogle
by Charles Xavier
Summary: Yuffentine. Yuffie wants Vincent to do a Moogle dance with her...another parody ensues.


Author's Note: After watching Madagascar one too many times, I got addicted to this song for a long while.

Disclaimer: Characters related to Final Fantasy 7 or Kingdom Hearts do not belong to me and belong to Square-Enix respectfully. The song 'I Like To Move It' belongs to Reel 2 Real.

…

**__**

I Like To Moogle (Performed by Yuffie Kisaragi)

**__**

By Charles Xavier

__

(Parody of 'I Like To Move It' by Reel 2 Real)

…

"Viiiiincent!"

"What do you want, Yuffie?"

"Come on, do the Moogle dance with me!"

"What…?"

"Everyone here's doing it Vince! Get into the habit and start shaking those legs!"

"No."

"Aw, come on!"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with ice Materia on top?"

"I said no!"

"What's wrong? We all like to moogle, moogle sometimes. It's just plain fun…"

…

****

I like to Moogle, Moogle!

I like to Moogle, Moogle!

I like to Moogle, Moogle!

You like to…

…

****

"MOOGLE!"

…

****

All the fan girls all over the Planet,

Mister Valentine will turn you on, man!

I love how that Valentine moves that body,

And when he moves his body, and moves it,

It's nice and sweet and sexy, all right!

…

****

Vincent is cute, and he don't need no make up,

Adorable cute body, he makes Godo steam up!

Vincent is cute, and he don't need no make up,

Adorable cute body, he makes Godo steam up!

…

****

Vincent! Muscle-bound and fit, muscle-bound and fit!

Muscle-bound, muscle-bound, muscle-bound and fit!

Vincent! Muscle-bound and fit, muscle-bound and fit!

Muscle-bound, muscle-bound, muscle-bound and fit!

…

****

Vincent! You're hip, slick, bombastic.

You make me go all masochistic!

Vincent! You're hip, slick, energetic.

You make the girls go ballistic!

Vincent! You're hip, slick, bombastic.

You make me go all masochistic!

Vincent! You're hip, slick, energetic.

You make the girls go ballistic!

…

****

You make me Moogle, Moogle!

You make me Moogle, Moogle!

You make me Moogle, Moogle!

You make me…

…

****

"MOOGLE!"

…

****

He makes Tifa Moogle, Moogle!

He makes Aeris Moogle, Moogle!

He makes Elena Moogle, Moogle!

He makes Lucrecia…

…

****

"MOOGLE!"

…

****

Vincent is cute, and he don't need no make up,

Adorable cute body, he makes Godo steam up!

Vincent is cute, and he don't need no make up,

Adorable cute body, he makes Godo steam up!

…

****

Raven hair! You always make Godo steam up!

Crimson eyes! You always make Godo steam up!

Take your Death Penalty! You always make Godo steam up!

Wear your headband! You always make Godo steam up!

…

****

Vincent your nice sweet face, and your nice hip,

Makes other guys look like dumb shit!

Vincent! You're hip, slick, energetic.

You make the girls go ballistic!

Vincent your nice sweet face, and your nice hip,

Makes other guys look like dumb shit!

Vincent! You're hip, slick, energetic.

You make the girls go ballistic!

…

****

He makes Elmyra Moogle, Moogle!

He makes Jessie Moogle, Moogle!

He makes Scarlet Moogle, Moogle!

He makes Marlene…

…

****

"MOOGLE!"

…

He makes her Moogle, Moogle!

He makes us Moogle, Moogle!

He makes them Moogle, Moogle!

He makes me…

…

"Oh, wait! I said 'me' already…hmmm, what else is there? You…no. Her…no. Us…no. Them…no, I said that also. What about other names…? Kairi…no. Wait, can I use characters from Kingdom Hearts or not? I can? Oh, good!"

…

****

He makes Kairi…

…

"Yep! Kingdom Hearts is good!"

…

****

He makes Kairi Moogle, Moogle!

He makes Namine Moogle, Moogle!

He makes Selphie Moogle, Moogle!

He makes Larxene…

…

****

"MOOGLE!"

…

"Let me see, now…who else? Aw, heck! I'll just throw in the guys on this one!"

…

****

He makes Cloud Moogle, Moogle!

…

"Yeah! That's it!"

…

****

He makes Red Moogle, Moogle!

He makes Barret Moogle, Moogle!

He makes Cid Moogle, Moogle!

He makes Cait…

…

****

"MOOGLE!"

…

****

He makes Rude Moogle, Moogle!

He makes Reno Moogle, Moogle!

He makes Tseng Moogle, Moogle!

He makes Rufus…

…

****

"MOOGLE!"

…

****

He makes Biggs Moogle, Moogle!

He makes Wedge Moogle, Moogle!

He makes Bugenhagen Moogle, Moogle!

He makes Zack…

…

****

"MOOGLE!"

…

****

He makes Sephiroth Moogle, Moogle!

He makes Reeve Moogle, Moogle!

He makes Heidegger Moogle, Moogle!

He makes Palmer…

…

****

"MOOGLE!"

…

**__**

Fin

…


End file.
